Rooting troubles
by Aries of flame
Summary: Team seven's journey in an AU where Danzou survives, Tsunade's recovery after Pein's attack not as miraculous and with Konoha watching it's once bright and burning Hi no Ichi fly away like ashes in the wind leaving them at the brink of the fourth shinobi war their very foundations shaken as Danzou rule Konoha with an grip of iron. Contains my OC Hayashi Kasumi. Team seven centric.


**Rootception**

* * *

Prologue

**AN - Authors Note**

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I pre-apologize for any language or plot errors in this story. I've decided to make a multi-chap story of this if I see a good response; this prologue and the initial chapter I will publish are samples of the story to test out its potential. Warning: Contains mild cursing.

Some basic layout info:

**-**** POV** switch and **AN** will be written in **bold font**

_- Flashbacks _will be written in _italic font_ *_flashback beggining/end*_ will sign the duration of the flashback itself.

Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance?

Summary: Team seven's journey in an AU where Danzou survives, Tsunade's recovery after Pein's attack isn't as miraculous and the shinobi of Konoha watches as their once bright and burning Hi no Ichi fly away like ashes in the wind leaving them at the brink of the fourth shinobi war with their very foundations shaken as their rokudaime hokage Danzou rule Konoha with an grip of iron. The roots of the canon spread differently, this is that story. Team seven centric that follows canon mostly in the beginning. The story contains my OC Hayashi Kasumi as a part of team seven. Genre will possible involve romance in the future stages of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the narutoverse or the canon story, all rights are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz media and Shueisha.

Pheuw! That was a lot to write for just a disclaimer but it has to be done anyways. The only thing I own is my original character Hayashi Kasumi and this story's AU's idea nothing else!

Well that's all I've got to say this far, please enjoy the story everyone!

Rate and review (No flames. Only constructive criticism, plz ^^) / Aries of Flame

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I stood across my mentor in the grass clearing surrounded by the trees of one of the land of fire's many green vivid forests circling him waiting for an opening or opportunity to attack. The sun shined brightly and the only thing sounding was the breeze rustling the nature around us and the animals of the forest. Yatta! I thought seeing an opening I knew he left purposely causing me to quickly spring into action attacking with a kicks on his side opposite of the opening to surprise him, he however was ready for my action blocking my kick with his arm forcing me to continue my assault delivering hits and blocking his, an endless sparring that had been going on for a few hours straight and still I knew he was going easy on me but my mind had been elsewhere the entire day so therefore I didn't notice his attempt at throwing me before I was flat on my back three meters away.

- Kuso… I muttered sighing in defeat as I got up looking lost in thought.

- What's bothering you gaki? I swear you've been distant this entire day and if I didn't know better I would say that you had a lady on your mind. Jiraya said teasingly chuckling at my cost.

- Eh! No way Ero-sennin I don't like any other girl than Sakura-chan, dattebayo, I said agitated of his words allegation kind of annoyed with his persona. Ops I said that out loud, I thought scratching the back of my head then looking up as he interrupted my reverie. His face was calm and serious.

- Let's take a break gaki you're in no shape to train as you're now. He said then handing me a bentou that I accepted wordlessly distant different of my normal very exuberant and loud personality.

- Itadakimasu! We chorused and ate in silence I could feel him glance my way occasionally his eyes boring into my skull. To be honest I was distracted indeed. I wonder how baa-chan Sakura-chan and Kasumi-chan are doing, I miss home. Suddenly I guessed he lost his patience:

- I'm not going to ask again gaki, what's the distraction? He asked putting his bentou down at his side meal forgotten. Well I should tell him anyways since I'm not focusing…

- It's just that I this morning realized that it's only five days left until we're back in Konoha… I trailed off before he calmly shook his head.

- Homesick I see? Well it can't be helped then he said standing up dusting his red coat and green pants off. But if that's the case then you should just train harder to prove your point. I would be disappointed if my student gives up with just one week left, I'm not sure a man that breaks his dedication that easily really is a good hokage… He trailed off with a challenge in his tone. I stood up facing him head on.

- Hey! Don't you dare leave out on training ero-sennin, I will become hokage and also I won't give up, dattebayo! I said suddenly charging accepting the challenge with new vigor leaving only one last thought on Konoha before I charged: Konoha you better be ready because your future hokage Uzumaki Naruto is returning, dattebayo!

* * *

_Back in Konoha:_

**Tsunade's POV**

I looked down on the red toad in sitting on my desk just having delivered Jiraya's full report on the gaki's training and announcing their return within five days of time. It had been a ridiculously busy morning in the tower and the clock was soon before lunch time when I in the middle of my accursed stacks of paperwork sent them flying in all directions within my office making all my work undone because of the toads sudden appearance scaring me to death also causing my ANBU to charge straight in without question. I'm sure he knew this would happen! That baka I will kick his sorry ass when he returns I thought seeing my guards and Shizune working together to sort all the papers into place again. I radiated such annoyance as the toad finished his report that it just as quickly left scared of my bad side. I blew a few blonde strands from my face scratching my nose irritated. The ANBU seemed to have noticed so they quickly finished their work along with Shizune and then retreated to their spots by the office door. I skimmed through the scroll frowning upon the results of trying to teach him to control the kyubi. Damn that demon, Jiraya should've known better than to attempt such foolish experiments but he got desperate and has faith in the gaki I would have done the same I guess she thought as she read on. It only took so much time for Shizune to finally speak up.

- Is it really true? Those two years already have passed… although the village has been dull without those two she said trailing off Tonton squealing loudly in some kind of agreement in Shizune's arms.

- Aah, it's been some time now. I've missed those two bakas they better get back safe. I said standing up clasping my hands behind my back looking out through the window watching Konoha's bustling streets and buildings the view stretching even beyond the walls with the panoramic view from the village's highest building.

- Will you call team seven here? Shizune asked calmly as she stood next to me.

- Hai that would be wisest, could you send after them? I asked her thoughtfully. It's best if I inform them of his arrival in advance… I thought to myself.

- Hai Tsunade-sama! My apprentice said then leaving for the messenger hawk compartment the twin oak doors closing behind her.

- Jiraya I hope you've made sure the gaki can protect himself especially with these Akatsuki guys on his tails; he'll need all strength he can get. I've worked my ass off teaching Sakura so he'd better not slacked off if he has I will set a new record in the longest flying debris by my fist. You better come back in one piece baka!

* * *

_Later that afternoon:_

In the middle of my oval office stood now the remainder team seven assembled, consisting of my student Haruno Sakura, their terribly lazy perverted sensei Kakashi and his student Hayashi Kasumi. The two last mentioned obviously arrived late both terrible with their timing and due to Kasumi's somewhat dirty clothes I could estimate that I'd summoned those two in the middle of their ninjutsu training. Not an acceptable excuse anyways but they're absolutely hopeless!

- I've called you here to make an announcement regarding Naruto. I said seriously until I got interrupted mid-sentence.

- Naruto? Really? Is he all right?! Kasumi said loudly worry and seriousness barely hidden. I cleared my throat and Sakura hit her over the head scolding her for interrupting authorities. So she apologized bowing my way then proceeding with scratching her neck awkwardly.

- So as I was saying, about Naruto: He's coming back in 5 days and when he returns you will make a test on your skills to see whenever team Kakashi can resume their teamwork and service. I decided to inform you of this immediately so that you can prepare yourselves both mentally and physically to work together again. Everyone in team seven had similar reactions: Sakura and Kasumi were both smiling upon the chance of seeing their teammate and Kakashi looked pleased enough.

- That was all I wished to talk about with the two of you, Sakura you have a shift on the hospital don't you? As for you Kasumi you can continue your training. Kakashi-san I still need to speak to you, the rest of you: you're dismissed.

- Hai the two females chorused as Kasumi and Sakura walked out of the doors. As I noted the sound of the doors closing behind them I met eyes with Kakashi.

- Kakashi, Naruto's return arrives without success on one of the most important fields in his repertoire. The Kyubi was impossible for him to control beyond three tails he'd lost control, Jiraya risked his life and even got sustained injuries for the attempt alone if you remember my earlier report and request? He has been forced to recreate the seal rather often due to its weakening and that means the responsibility will be on you when your team regroups, understood?

- Hai Tsunade-sama I will keep an eye on him, his failure is truly unfortunate and as for your request, it's fulfilled I've taught her the skills she'll need to suppress him when needed. He trailed off looking serious.

- I see, however I'm glad that Jiraya taught the brat to disrupt genjutsu given who are on his tails. In his reports he stated that he'd brought Naruto's taijutsu and chakra control skills that he earlier had plenty of room for improving in up to chunin level. He also taught him the fuinjutsu skills needed for him to control his seal in the future as well as improved his skills with the rasengan teaching him even his own advanced version of it.

- Good, he asked me for Naruto's greatest gaps in his repertoire before he left, I'm glad that he progressed with improving them. I'm curious as to see how my team will function upon their new skill sets and occupations as shinobi. However there's one thing m I sure of: Their teamwork can't have been weakened.

- Haha knowing them they've all realized the importance of teamwork by now: At least what I know of Sakura and Naruto. Since we're anyways on the subject of your students: You haven't filed a report on Kasumi's training and I don't bother reading and you don't bother writing it so you may begin your training report on it now so we can skip the extra paperwork. He nodded sitting down in the chair opposite my desk.

- Kasumi have indeed done some great progress in these two years under my tutelage and have been a dedicated student. She got her two nature transformations down in only one and a half years time she'd even initiated the training on her own. Her greatest weaknesses as a kunoichi is her stealth, aim and her phobias for lightning and snakes which I've tried my best in helping her conquer but it take more than just talking and mild exposition towards the subjects of her fear. She must get over those when she's required to in combat, I don't think anything else will be as effective as direct confrontation. Just as you requested me to I taught her fuinjutsu an area I noticed she has great potential in. Her doton jutsu will be highly effective for immobilizing Naruto if he goes on a rampage. She has a knack for chakra control and ninjutsu and regularly practices different chakra shape transformation techniques. Her taijutsu hold up to the required standards for a chunin and she has an unusually large chakra reserve. I've often noticed is her mental exhaustion when her insomnia acts up during prolonged periods of time. He said looking thoughtful pondering on whenever he'd missed something.

- I see, you're correct about the phobias, I believe she most likely will snap out of it when required to. So your teaching in fuinjutsu has been successful as well: I must say that it makes me assured to hear that she will be highly resourceful in the matters around the kyubi it was highly unsettling when Jiraya wrote to me about his injuries an year ago. I'm definitively informed about her sleeping disorder since I've analyzed the medical files of all my shinobi and require them to attend to regular check-ups in order to stay in active duty.

- I have to ask you, to which degree does her lack of sleep affect her abilities as a shinobi? I'm aware that it lower her cognitive processes functions and monitoring but due to her chart she's passed her check-ups without any notice of lowered functions. Yet as the head medic of Konohagure it's my duty to make sure whenever she's stable enough to stay active.

- It's been actively interrupting her training when she'd been without break for over 5 hours but she's managing well using meditation to recollect herself when needed. I don't think she's unsuitable as a kunoichi as long as she handles her condition. He answered me looking serious meeting my gaze with reassurance. I guessed he'd say that I thought as I moved my hands from supporting my chin to resting at my desk. What are your results with Sakura's training? As her sensei I would benefit greatly from knowing of her capabilities.

- I trust your judgment Kakashi; I take that as if you finished this report? I said looking relieved my eyes wandering to the placement of my sake stash longingly. I need a drink for all this paperwork… Heh now for my apprentice let's see. Sakura have been fully trained in medical ninjutsu, I've taught her all I know and she's really talented. Before one of her greatest weaknesses was her taijutsu and chakra-levels, I've worked on both. She's been perfecting her chakra control and taught her my own taijutsu form. With only her great chakra control she's wiped out her weaknesses, I'm truly proud of her. One day she'll surpass me entirely I said radiating pride and confidence.

- Impressive, I knew that Sakura had the potential to be a great kunoichi from the start her greatest obstacle was her fangirlism she held over Sasuke but just as expected of your apprentice she's defeated her obstacles and grown into a very skilled kunoichi. Hai, I'm sure that you're as eager as I to finish this meeting, he said reaching for his familiar orange book having a smug look on his face upon noticing where I'd directed my gaze being one of the few to know about my secret stash hiding place. Suddenly I heard an annoyed voice to my left:

- Tsunade don't think about it! We've work to get done, Shizune said causing me to scowl annoyed that my apprentice once again had caught me. Damn you Kakashi, Shizune.

- Well I've paperwork to attend to Kakashi, tell your student she's to meet me at training ground 35 tomorrow at 10 to demonstrate her fuinjutsu progress until then.

- You're dismissed! I said curtly still annoyed with his revelation of my drinking plans. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I fell back into my seat slouching in annoyance.

- Shizune! Bring me my sake. I said demanding it my chakra flaring with my bad mood causing her and Tonton to look frightened causing me to look triumphant upon hearing her say:

- Hai Tsunade-sama! Hah my day is saved now let's see… I looked down at the trading contract below me scanning through the paragraphs. Just as Shizune gave me the bottle the door opened causing me to instantly hide the bottle in a drawer to my left looking up at the unexpected company. Who the hell have the nerve to just barge into my office!

My temper flared greatly upon seeing the three familiar annoying faces of Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura elders of Konohagure no Sato accompanied with Shimura Danzou leader of root. I hid my annoyance quickly and took upon my mask of indifference waiting for the unavoidable meeting ahead. Those annoying geezers!

- Tsunade-hime we've come to discuss about the jinchuriki's return. Kuso news seems to spread a little too fast in my opinion, damn you Danzou! I thought clenching my fists under my desk wanting to break something seriously.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I and Kasumi had just separated as she stated that she'd return to the training grounds to get some training done. We'd both talked about what currently occupied my mind: Naruto was returning we would finally reunite as a team again; we would go after Sasuke-kun together. Although I had Kasumi-chan all this time I've missed him greatly heck I missed both him and Sasuke-kun to no end and the baka will finally return to us. I wonder if he's grown up and become lesser childish? How much has he changed? Has he missed us as much as we've did him? I thought as I walked down the street corner to the hospital to resume my shift.

When I'd arrived at the front desk to pick up my round someone poked my shoulder startling me out of my thought causing me to drop everything causing the files of my patients to scatter on the floor around me. The reception of Konoha hospital was a busy place people passing by from different directions, In front of the main entrance the desk was positioned having two receptionists and being L-shaped to receive personnel from one side and guests and patients on the other. In front of the desk at the sides of the main entrance where couches, plastic plants and tables with magazines for the people waiting. Behind the desk wooden floored hallways stretched to the eastern and the western wings. Due to the crowdedness of the room, becoming startled made me quite oblivious about being deep in thought about something.

- Forehead girl, you look as if you've seen a ghost! She said laughing at me upon seeing my surprised state.

- Ino-pig I replied as I bent down to pick up my files as I saw her doing the same assisting me in picking them up and started our conversation.

- So what do you look so distracted for? Is it a boy? She said sending me a wink handing me some of the files she'd collected. I clipped them back to my chart.

- No, actually I just got some really good news I said as I stood up temporarily putting my chart on the desk smiling brightly.

- No way! Now you've got me curious, what news? She said gesturing with her unoccupied hand flipping her ponytail over her shoulder dramatically.

- Naruto is returning in five days I said grinning.

- Naruto?! I didn't think he'd be back for another while? She said gesturing me to follow her down the hall to continue our conversation since our college Nana at the front desk gave us an annoyed look for us standing in the way for the people attending the desk.

- Hai, I was just as surprised as you when Tsunade-shishou summoned me this morning.

- So 5 days until that baka returns huh? I wonder if he's grown up maybe even become handsome. Ino said smirking, my eyes widened upon her last statement.

- I thought you only had eyes for Sasuke-kun Ino-pig? And Naruto of all people? I asked teasingly she gave me a serious look. Shannaro I'd hit a nerve.

- Of course I'm still into Sasuke-kun but there's no wrong with appreciating with what you see, right? As for Naruto I'm just saying he maybe have and handsome potential? She said defending herself a proud look on her face. Honestly? Naruto as handsome, I tried to picture it in my mind but I couldn't. I dropped the subject remembering Ino's story about her and Naruto's mission.

- Heh do you remember that mission you two had together when you had to act as a princess? I asked teasing her.

- Ugh don't mention it, that man was a pig I was lucky Naruto slipped up she said looking disgusted then her facial expression quickly shifted causing me to raise my eyebrow in confusion of the sudden change of mood.

- Hey do you remember when Naruto defeated Neji in the chunin exams? I remember I was kind of amazed with him being able to defeat Neji a genius but I'm glad since Tenten told me he saved Neji from his obsession with faith and made him a better person. That match was amazing and Naruto'd barely trained he must be super strong now… she trailed off looking distant I assume she's trying to estimate some kind of relative amount of progress he'd succeeded in within the accounted time frame.

- Hai how could I forget? I remember feeling just as shocked when he made it… Knowing Naruto he'll have improved a lot, that's why I've tried so hard these years, I do not plan on standing on the side-lines letting Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kasumi handle everything. I don't plan on walking in their shadow anymore! I said determined creating a fist in front of me with my free hand. Shannaro! I will not disappoint them anymore.

- Don't forget us others either, you can count on us as well team 10 haven't been slacking off under my watch, She said smirking triumphantly, Knowing her she's probably been bossing around with Shika and Chouji to her fullest extent.

- Under your watch I'm sure that they're not sleeping around Pig, I said smiling, then we laughed in a chorus until we spotted the watch at the other end of the hallway.

- Omg! We've spoken for almost 20 minutes, I have to return to my shift forehead girl, I'll see you later okay?!

- Sure I also have to hurry, cya later! I called after her rushing form hurrying down the hallway. Heh Ino-pig reminds me of the baka being all blonde and loud all though I will save thinking for later I've got work to do I thought as I looked down to the charts and started heading toward a patients room starting my round.

* * *

**Kasumi's POV**

I sat meditating focusing on the chakra in my body flowing, breathe in… breathe out. I've sat spinning my chakra, focusing it at different tenketsu and directed its flow to perfection for 3 hours. Now it was late in the afternoon I was both mentally and physically exhausted when I sensed Kakashi-sensei's chakra enter the perimeter of my conscious causing me to release my chakra calmly refocusing my mind on my surroundings and the current opening my eyes and ending the meditation. I love training chakra control, it's always interesting and I can actually agree on that it's my forte I thought as I stretched my tense muscles from the static non-flexible state I'd been in the last hours. Wonder what sensei has to tell me?

A moment later Kakashi walked into the clearing waving with his left as he was tucking his copy of icha-icha paradise into his pouch simultaneously.

- Yo! He said when he closed in on me.

- Yo sensei! I called out waving back smiling.

- I'm here to talk with you about our training these last two years and your spot on team seven.

- Aah, got it, I said nodding seriously understanding his implication remembering our conversation for a year ago the night I learned the kage bunshin no jutsu…

_*Flashback – One year ago*_

_We met at the bridge at sundown, Kakashi had summoned me. I walked to the training ground where our team first met thinking: What does sensei want by this hour? In such a nostalgic place no less… I've just eaten so training now will only make me nauseous I thought having an overall bad feeling about what was to come, a clump formed in my stomach settling the negative feelings. Suddenly I saw him waiting for me leaning at the rail of the bridge reading his orange book. I took in the sight momentarily before I greeted him._

_- Kakashi-sensei!_

_- Hey Kasumi-chan! He said putting the book away, a habit I'd noticed he held in serious situations. What is he going to say?_

_- So why did you summon me? Are we training? I asked getting to the point gesturing at our surroundings confused and anxious._

_- No we're not at least not yet; I need to talk to you about a serious matter regarding your position on team seven and about Naruto. His eye was showing seriousness so I reacted unknowingly chuckling nervously scratching the back of my head although I felt highly concerned._

_- Hehe what have Naruto gotten himself into for kind of trouble this time? I asked chuckle faltering as I realized my stupidity and felt instantly guilty._

_- Well I might as well get down straight to the subject. Naruto is struggling with the kyubi and there's a chance that he doesn't manage to master controlling it in time and his seal is weakening more and more of the kyubi's chakra mixing with his chakra every day. He has shown several symptoms of losing control lately, Jiraya-sama has even become injured when he tried to get Naruto to control it. Tsunade summoned me earlier about it, making a request on her behalf._

_- You're joking right? I first said looking like I didn't know whenever I would burst into tears of despair for his bad news or laugh, after a while realizing that was not the fact I felt tears stinging my eyes welling over my eyes. I knew what happened to jinchuriki who loosed control, Naruto had told me himself. No way, he can't fail… I spoke out loud my voice quiet and shaking as if to assure myself of it shaken with disbelief and sadness. Naruto-baka… You're making me look weak all teary and shit._

_- It's true he said breaking the silence of my mourning of my teammate's faith. But there is a way you can help him. Tsunade-sama's request was that I would train you in fuinjutsu and teach you how to suppress him if he'd go on a rampage. She said it was your choice and that she couldn't force it upon you but for Konoha and everyone's safety Naruto will need someone capable in fuinjutsu around for the most of the time to keep the worst case scenario from occurring. It was actually a suggestion from my side to suggest you for the position, she's even considering interrupting Sakura's medical training and teaching her fuinjutsu. I however think that's unnecessary, we'll need a capable medic on our team due to our front line specialization. You've however almost finished your training with elemental transformations, you've greater reserves than most shinobi even larger than my own; to be honest I think you're even capable of using kage bunshin to an effective extent. You've also developed a great chakra control to bout as well as your wide variety of knowledge from your interest in literature. Fuinjutsu requires all of the skills mentioned above, I will also teach you a new doton jutsu to immobilize him. All this training is to be kept from him until you've to act by obvious reasons. She's promised to give you access to the Hokage library's fuinjutsu section due to our need of another capable user of the art. Are you willing to learn the art of fuinjutsu not only for Naruto's sake but also for your own and Konoha's best interests? Fuinjutsu is one of the hardest arts to master and I will understand you if you back off. He said aloof but still I could see how tense he was, shoulders square and a distant stern look in his one exposed eye. He shouldn't be this tense; I have to take the offer for Naruto's sake. I have to protect him it's my duty as his teammate not even fuinjutsu will make me back down! I thought looking Kakashi-sensei's way annoyed:_

_- How dare you even suggest the other option you lazy bastard, is it because you don't want to train me?! I said loudly now pissed off at his final suggestion. How do you even dare suggesting that I would ever leave my teammate to his own demise, this is what all my training this far has been for, to protect the people important to me and to fight the hatred. The kyubi is the fucking devil in disguise! It killed my damned parents I won't let him have my best friend! I stated loudly ranting about my principles tears streaming down my cheeks gesturing wildly swearing until I'd nothing left to say feeling empty and calming myself down realizing my strings of curses. I don't need to apologize he was the one that triggered it! So I smirked as I noticed sensei even picked up his book. I dried the tears from my cheeks and clenched my fist determined:_

_- I won't fail my teammates, just no way. Tell Tsunade-sama to not worry! I said smiling as I put my fist down. I will finally be the one to protect him and not the other way around._

_- I knew you would say that he shook his head probably at my ugly tantrum I'd just hit off embarrassed I scratched my neck absentmindedly due to my habit. By the end of only our conversation the evening had fallen over the sky. Suddenly just as I was about to bid him farewell I made an abrupt stop turning around:_

_- Hey, sensei? I asked noting that he still was there, probably to mourn his teammates he told us of once… that guy seriously needs to go on with his life._

_- Yea he said quite absently._

_- You told me I can use the kage bunshin effectively just now, right? I've always found it a damned cool jutsu… Please teach me! We're at the training ground anyways, please? I said looking at him with puppy eyes something I rarely did since I found it degrading but no I don't care, kage bunshin is frigging amazing and I won't be able to sleep knowing myself when I'd get worked up._

_- You need to understand why I'm concerned with teaching you that jutsu, it might kill you… He trailed off serious._

_- I know already, you explained this already when we were genin don't act as if I don't know about the consequences, you said I had enough chakra right? I promise to be responsible kinjutsu or not I will treat my chakra levels with caution trust me! Also don't worry about me not sleeping, I haven't in three weeks and as you sure see: I'm alright. I said my face dead serious, I want to learn it so bad, please sensei! I thought excitedly._

_- All right but keep it under wraps, there's a reason it's a kinjutsu. I swear if Tsunade-sama finds out about me teaching a kinjutsu to a chunin she'll come at my tail. I would deeply appreciate not being forehead poked into the next village… he trailed off his eye in an upside turned U-shape. I just laughed I would like to see that, he deserves it for his public porn reading but for now I'll have to play nice…_

_- Hai I promise I won't tell her or use it in public under other pretenses than pretending it's a normal/elemental bunshin. I put my hand over my heart to show my "sincerity" Damn this is underneath my pride but I want that jutsu!_

_- Let's go to the grounds he said shunshining away… Kuso, another thing I'll ask him to teach me if I remember._

_After that we spent the rest of the night training kage bunshin no jutsu intensively._

_*End of flashback*_

- Naruto's return will immediately put you in your service and I trust you will keep your eyes out for him as often as you can, you've come far with you fuinjutsu, very for just one year's worth of training you've an knack for it to say the least and you've sacrificed a lot to come this far. I'm also very capable with the fuinjutsu arts so I obliviously don't expect you to keep your eyes on him all the time.

- Heh I do my best, having to get sleeping pills is something I would have to eventually anyways. After all we've used my shadow clones in my training; it's not that surprising when you have fifteen times higher capacity on your hands. I'm ready to take my responsibilities, just chill out its no bother. I've truly missed him after all it's been two years time now, I said smiling.

- I guess you're right but that was not the actual purpose of meeting up with you, Tsunade-sama wants you to be at training ground 35 tomorrow morning at 10 approximately to show your results in your fuinjutsu training, she expects you to bring all your gear and stuff we've used in practice, understood? I got kind of nervous; I would have to show my skills… she will get suspicious and if she was to find out about my use of a kinjutsu. I have to be careful tomorrow…

- Sure sensei I said letting my thoughts wander elsewhere to relax I was exhausted after all the day's events.

- I'll see you tomorrow then, bye! I heard him say behind me disappearing into thin air.

Then I thought of my time back when I joined the academy, team seven, Naruto, Sasuke I miss them so much… Things were so much easier back then.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Yes that day was when our story began, Konoha thirteen's story, the day when we started the academy when we were six years old for a decade ago. The day that set the beginning of the journey of a generation that would change the shinobi world forever. The first day of the academy was a day that no one of us would ever forget, because if it weren't to happen we would probably not be where we are today. It was destiny from the very beggining...


End file.
